Over the years, many different methods for supporting electrical conductors have been tried (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 41,157; 443,508 & 456,683). However, wooden crossarms with pin insulators has been the construction type that has been used for a majority of the present century by the utility industry.
More recently, these same pin insulators were positioned on fiberglass brackets attached directly to the utility pole in place of the deterioration-prone wooden crossarms. However, due to the rapid decay of the fiberglass from atmospheric conditions, a porcelain post insulator replaced the pin insulator. The post insulator was bonded to a metallic base, which, in turn, was bolted to the utility pole. A metallic standoff bracket, to which the post insulator was bolted, replaced the old base. This was because the existing adhesive that affixed the post insulator to the metallic base failed under the variable stresses of the electrical conductor.
Unfortunately, many pieces of hardware are still required to support the electrical conductors, e.g., angle clamps, bolts, insulators, nuts, washers, etc. and much labor is also, e.g., drilling, fastening, fitting, etc. Further, porcelain insulators are prone to explode under severe electrical stress conditions. Hence, a need exists for improvements in electric conductor support devices that reduce the number of pieces of hardware and the amount of labor required for installation.